Une Japonaise au Maroc
by Julebox
Summary: Une japonaise se pointe au Maroc.. hein ? Non, personne n'est normal là bas, ni l'auteure, ni celle qui l'épaule. Bienvenus chez les fous !
1. Chapter 1

**CHAP 1:**

POV Yoruichi :

Pour ma part, le Maroc ne se distinguait pas des autres pays pauvres du monde. Il ne fallait pour cela que monter dans un de ses taxis pour se convaincre de sa misère.

Le taxi, qu'on avait pris (papa, ichigo -mon petit frère- et moi) m'avait résumé le statut du pays avant même n'y avoir vue, autre que l'aéroport, la ville principale : Casablanca.

Je savais que l'avion emmené d'un lieu A à un lieu B mais pas que ce lieu B était un aussi dans un autre temps.

C'était une vieille Renault rouge. On avait eu beaucoup de chance. Tous les autres taxis rouges de l'aéroport étaient remplis à bas bord. Même les taxis blancs. Oui, étrangement Casablanca avait à la fois des taxis rouges et des taxis blancs. Allez comprendre ce système…

La chaleur était étouffante.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait mettre la clim? Demandais-je.

Le vieux conducteur m'observa, moqueur, par le rétroviseur. Ses yeux étaient noirs et rieurs.

« Moi… pas clim, moi pas clim, pas connaître madame, répéta le vieil homme avec un accent arabe. »

C'était bien parti. Je sentais déjà ruisseler les gouttes de sueurs brûlantes sur mon dos. Je considérais le propriétaire du taxi. C'était un vieil homme ridé par l'âge au visage osseux. Ses cheveux gras étaient noirs et touffus. Il tenait d'une main ferme le volant. Il portait une chemise rouge à petits carreaux et un vieux jeans bleu taché par une peinture blanche. Il regardait devant lui avec de petits yeux foncés enfoncés.

« Va pas marcher, insista le conducteur lorsqu'il me vit essayant d'ouvrir la fenêtre avec la manette.

-Pourquoi ?ne pus-je crier vaincu par la colère.

Ma tête me brûlait. Je sentais que j'allais exploser.

-Je l'ai collé…avec colle spéciale, sourit le vieil homme en montrant ses dents jaunies.

-Qu'est ce que tu as collé ?

-Euh, la...la, balbutia le conducteur. Il tenait de sa main gauche son menton. Et ses sourcils fronçaient. Il semblait chercher le mot.

-La vitre ?demanda mon père en la montrant du doigts.

-Oui, affirma le conducteur comme soulagé de ne plus avoir à réfléchir, elle… tombait.

La vitre tombait alors il l'avait collé avec une colle spéciale. C'était certain, j'avais quitté Tokyo pour aller voir les psychopathes.

Lasse, je laissais Ichigo et mon père en pleine discussion pour regarder par la fenêtre les paysages qui se défilaient. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je vienne au Maroc ?

Ce qui était sûre, c'était que si Dieu existait. Alors il ne m'aimait vraiment pas.

**L'année scolaire allait commencer, et je me posai comme à chaque rentrée cette même question : Pourquoi est ce que l'année scolaire devait-elle être précoce de 4 mois ? Il aurait été plus logique qu'elle débuta en Janvier, non ?et au moins on aurait eu 4 mois de vacances en plus…Bon d'accord j'exagérai.**

**C'était la faute encore une fois de ce Charlemagne. S'il n'avait pas crée l'école, je n'aurais sans doute pas établit cette grande PROBLEMATIQUE…**

**(Et merde L'empoté aurait pu s'abstenir de faire n'importe quoi.) **

L'aiguille de ma montre posée sur mon bureau affichait 8 H.

Merde…En retard…en retard. Premier jour de cours dans cette ville et déjà en retard… j'avais fais fort sur ce coup la. Je pris mon sac noir d'une main et de l'autre ma trousse ouverte. Je courais, tout en enfilant ma veste et en fermant ma trousse. Pourquoi est ce que je ne me levais pas pour une fois à l'heure?

Puis je sortis.

Oups ! Fallait partir dans quelle direction pour trouver ce satané bahut, déjà ?

Après avoir demandé à un passant je finis enfin par trouver mon chemin. Dehors c'était le chaos. Je ne savais plus quel feu je devais respecter puisque tous ces casablancais traversait aussi bien au feu rouge qu'au feu vert. On aurait dit que ces feux étaient là pour le décor… pour faire très joli. Ainsi comme les autres je ne pus que traverser comme un sanglier (ne cherchez pas à comprendre pourquoi j'ai utilisé cet animal).

En voyant le lycée à une dizaine de mètres de moi, un soulagement m'envahit. La porte était grande ouverte, mais la cour était vide. Tous les élèves étaient sûrement rentrés dans leurs classes respectives.

« Tu vas ou toi ?

C'était un gigantesque bonhomme avec des cheveux blancs métalliques. C'est vrai sa je devais aller où ? Depuis tout à l'heure que je courais dans cette cour pour en fait tourner en rond. J'avais vraiment marqué deux points ce matin.

-Je suis nouvelle et je suis en retard et je…

-ah ben monte par les escaliers la porte à droite, coupa net le grand bonhomme.

Très sympathique, galant… ce monsieur.

J'enjambai rapidement les escaliers.

Haletante, j'ouvris enfin la porte. Tout à coup, un jeune homme aux cheveux blond me bouscula doucement en arrière pour entrer. Sur son passage, il murmura avec un sourire aux lèvres: « Tiens on m'ouvre la porte maintenant! ». Malgré la fraction de seconde de son regard. Je ne pus rater l'émouvant vert des cercles entourant le bleu d'encre de ses iris.

J'entrai, essoufflée, à mon tour dans la pièce. J'étais à la fois furieuse et troublée.

«Bonjour, Je suis Kisuke Urahara. Je suis désolé. J'ai pris un peu de temps pour me lever.

-Pour me pousser, tu ne t'es pas dérangé pourtant, dis je maussade.  
>J'étais vraiment énervée et il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.<p>

Sous ses lunettes, le vieil homme (le principal) me regarda avec des yeux… ben des yeux de vieil homme (logique quoi..):

«Ah…oui. Tu es la nouvelle qui nous vient de Tokyo. Bienvenue.

Puis il se tourna vers Urahara :

« Dis moi d'abord qu'est ce que tu faisais avec Grimmjow hier soir?

-Monsieur Yamamoto, je préfère entrer en cours, répondis calmement le prénommé Kisuke avec une voix presque autoritaire.

-C'est sure que c'est plus facile que de me répondre. T'enfuir est la chose la plus facile. Eh bien mon garçon faudra attendre, je vais d'abord m'occuper de mademoiselle.

Le grand blond soupira. Justice était faite !

Soudain, il se retourna et me vis sourire diaboliquement.

«Ne t'en fais pas… cela ne va pas prendre bien longtemps, ajouta le vieux monsieur derrière son bureau avant de nous quitter.»

« Je vois qu'il y a retournement de situation. Au fait c'est quoi ton nom ?

-Yoruichi et toi ?

- Kisuke Urahara. Rappelle toi bien mon nom… comme cela tu pourra dire à tes copines avenirs que tu as eu l'honneur de m'adresser la parole.

Très orgueilleux ma parole celui là !

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour petit monde ! Ce massacre est ma première fiction, bien sûr il n'y a pas qu'un seul chapitre, ce n'est pas un OS.. Le lycée que j'ai choisi est un lycée international (qui n'existe donc pas), donc voilà :D<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, et à plus pour le prochain chapitre !  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

****Haaaalo happy peoople ! Oui je sais, ça fait un bail, il a fallu que Nemyr me harcèle jour nuit et cours de maths pour que j'écrive... enfin voilà :D J'avais juste la flemme, juste la flemme. Je vous préviens c'est du citron mélangé à du chocolat et de la langue de boeuf.. en gros ce chapitre est un pur kamoulox, ne lisez pas si vous êtes dans un état hum..disons... secondaire.  
>Enjoy ! :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAP 2:<strong>

POV YORUICHI:

…Soudain une sonnerie retentit. Urahara sortit son portable et tranquillement répondit :

« Allo… ah Renji… oui ne t'en fais pas j'y serais. C'est une anglaise ? …passe la moi… hey babe you want to dance to move your body ?...Come tonight you will have fun…hahahaa ok…bon aller je te laisse …oui c'est ça on se voit ce soir. »

Il remis son téléphone dans sa poche, et se retourna vers moi le sourire aux lèvres :

« La nuit va être longue…

En plus il se la pétait ! … il me tardait de quitter cette satanée pièce.

-Mais dis moi …euh…

-Urahara… mais tu peux m'appelles Ura.

-Eu… ouais bref ça ne t'ennuies pas de baiser en anglais ?

Il ricana :

-Mais ma chère le cul est une langue universelle.

-Oui, c'est ce que beaucoup d'hommes croient malheureusement. »

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. C'était le proviseur. Enfin j'allais être libéré…

* * *

><p>POV SOI FON:<p>

Oh misère c'était la fin des cacahuètes…Oui Mister clochettes s'était fait pincer par le prof, ce vieux sadique, bâtard, clébard, salopard, connard, vicelard de GIN ICHIMARU… Toute la rangée maintenant à cause de lui n'allait plus être approvisionné en cacahuètes. Misère nous allions mourir de faim…

Ce crouton de Ichimaru avait confisqué toutes les cacahuètes et avait prié Kenpachi de sortir…

On était tous sidérés. Pendant que Kenpachi sortait de la classe, Ichimaru, le prof d'histoire géographie, grignotait les cacahuètes confisquées… Bordel il aurait pas pu attendre qu'on se casse pour se goinfrer de ce qui nous servait de garde manger. A présent on entendait le « crush crush… » des cacahuètes de la bouche de gin (Eh oui il semblerait qu'il avait des dents…) pendant que nos ventres criaient : « FAMINE ! FAMINE» . Mais d'abord, c'est qui cette FAMINE ?

Nous étions tous énervés, mais principalement Grimmjow. En effet le grand bleuté ne manquait de taper sur la table, qui ne réveillait pourtant pas son voisin Stark de son profond sommeil habituel : « Grrr il aura des mes nouvelles ce salopard…grrr »

Dire qu'il murmurait ça durant tout son cours, mais il ne lui avait jamais manqué de respect directement contrairement aux autres professeurs qui avaient toujours peur de lui. D'un autre côté, je comprends bien cette attitude, bien que surprenante de Grimmjow : Professeur Ichimaru est à la fois le meilleur professeur de l'établissement mais aussi celui le plus craint, encore plus que le bleuté et sa bande. Bien qu'avec une tignasse de vieillard, corps squelettique et une face tout le temps joyeuse, il régnait en maître par son art de la parole et celui aussi de se battre. On avait en effet assisté à des combats de paroles où il sortait vainqueur mais nous ne l'avions jamais encore vu se battre. Cependant la rumeur dit que sa technique de combat regroupe tous les arts martiaux et est incroyablement puissante.

« Bon allez les enfants…»

Et voila ! Professeur Ichimaru avait enfin arrêté de manger pour donner un vrai cours.

« Vous n'auriez pas une histoire à me raconter… ? Après tout... on est en cours d'histoire ! »

Eu… j'y étais peut être allée trop fort en parlant de vrai cours. Si ça se trouvait, l'histoire serait pour lui un film, et nos cacahuètes ses pop-corn.

Je regardais tout autour. Le silence était total. Quelles tapettes toutes ces grandes folles de camarades, filles et garçons. Bon ben comme personne ne veut se décider à lui répondre je me lance :

«Ben moi Monsieur, moi hier soir j'ai écouté un documentaire. ..il parait qu'en Norvège, il existe un château construit entièrement de glace… et qu'il y a même des gens qui y habitent et que…

-T'ai-je demandé de nous faire part de ton histoire mon enfant ?

Oh là là encore ce sourire…Quelques ricanements fusèrent dans la salle. Puis il ajouta :

« Il est en plus stupide ton documentaire. Une maison est faite pour être habitée et protéger contre notamment le froid. Il ne peut, de plus, même pas avoir de cheminée… tu as quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ?

Ses yeux plissés me fixaient avec une joie presque agaçante.

-Eh… bien… je penses …puisque…

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Tous les regards enfin me quittèrent pour observer la fille qui venait d'entrer. Ouf ! Elle m'avait sauvé du grand manitou. Je soufflais et considérais la nouvelle venue.

C'était une vraie originale cella : avec ses cheveux mauves, son teint bronzé et ses yeux d'asiatique. On aurait dit que Mamadou avait forniqué avec un coréen en mangeant une betterave et qu'ils avaient engendré ce spécimen. M'enfin j'imaginais que pour une asiat' son teint sombre lui permettait de se différencier des autres, ce qui n'était pas mal. Parce que des asiatiques, y'en avait quelques uns ici...

Dans la classe tout le monde la regardait avec curiosité, principalement Grimmjow. Celui-ci semblait vraiment intéressé par la « Mamadou et coréen »'s girl. Je trouvai même qu'il la regardait un peu trop. D'habitude, il ne faisait pas attention aux filles autour de lui. Il rabaissait toutes celles qui se présentaient à lui et les prenait pour des faiblardes. Mais pour celle-ci c'était différent, elle avait monopolisé toute son attention. Il semblait qu'à cette heure, ce n'était pas juste la fin des cacahuètes mais aussi de cette fille. Être le centre d'intérêt de Grimmjow était dangereux…

Debout face à 23 élèves, la jeune fille n'avait pas l'air mal à l'aise. Sa posture était décontractée. Son buste était levé, ses mains dans les poches. Il n'y avait que son regard qui semblait fuir. Tandis que ses yeux parcouraient nerveusement le mur au fond de la classe, j'entrevoyais ses yeux jaunes de chats qui allaient et venaient sans croiser le regard de quiconque. Elle avait l'air pensive et ne semblait prêter attention à tous ces regards.

« Ah bonjour. Tu es la nouvelle qui nous vient de Tokyo…Yoruichi. Eh bien bienvenue. Tiens où vais-je te mettre ma petite?... Ah bah tiens au milieu de ces deux la, ça sera parfait. »

Misère ! Il l'a mise à coté de moi. J'avais envie de…

« Bonjour ! »

A peine s'était–elle assise qu'elle me regardait un sourire aux lèvres…tellement… captivant.

Je lui rendis son sourire :« Bonjour, je suis Soi Fon». Elle me sourit une nouvelle fois. Cette fois en laissant apparaître une dentition éclatante parfaite. Je ne savais pourquoi mais mon cœur battait la chamade. Son sourire était si chaleureux.

Puis elle se retourna vers Margera qui était de l'autre côté.

POV YORUICHI :

Il faut faire bonne impression, bonne impression, bonne impression… Depuis le long du couloir qui me menait à ma nouvelle classe, je me répétais ses deux mots.

Ainsi lorsque je m'étais assise sur mon siège, je décidai d'utiliser le sourire power… Mais c'était très difficile, vraiment ennuyant et énervant. Je sentais que tous les regards étaient fixés sur moi et cela bien que le professeur était déjà dans un débat avec certains élèves sur une histoire d'un château en glace.. Je me demande bien quel est le titre de ce cours…

Mais c'était sans importance. Je n'étais pas DU TOUT attentive. Tous les élèves de la classe me regardaient. Mais il me semblait que c'étaient surtout les garçons. Ils ne cessaient de se retourner pour me sourire et me souhaiter d'un geste de la main la bienvenue… Oui je sais que cela devrait être touchant… Mais non c'était juste agaçant de devoir sourire encore…et encore.

Ainsi pour ne plus donner à aucun l'opportunité de me saluer, je décidais de me concentrer sur les deux élèves qui étaient prés de moi. Ainsi je fis la connaissance de Soi Fon. Mais elle semblait ne pas être très causante. Je remarquais qu'elle ne faisait que me sourire. Mon dieu ! il n'y aurait pas juste une personne qui pourrait faire autre chose que sourire !

Après un moment je me retournais vers l'autre personne qui était à côté de moi. C'était un petit garçon qui semblait avoir l'âge de mon petit frère. Il portait un pull blanc rayé en rouge… (tiens on a retrouvé Charlie ! ). Il avait les cheveux blonds, des yeux violets grands ouverts et deux petites dents qui sortaient de sa bouche. Vraiment étrange…

Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas lui parler. Alors je me décidais :

« Bonjour ! ».

Le jeune garçon me regarda les yeux vides de toute expression et s'exclama : « Baaaaaah… » Puis il regarda le tableau pendant le reste de la séance.

Mes prédictions étaient justes… J'étais vraiment chez des psychopathes.

...

Ouf enfin rentrée ! Il était temps. J'enjambais rapidement les escaliers, m'élançais vers mon lit avec mon ordinateur. J'allais enfin pouvoir discuter avec mes amis de Tokyo… enfin pouvoir discuter avec des gens qu'on pouvait qualifier de normaux !

Je me connectai sur Fessesdebouc.

23 demandes d'ajouts ! euh… Non mais c'était une blague ou quoi !

Je regardai le premier. Son nom c'était Wonderweiss. Je reconnaissais mon voisin, le blond, du cours d'histoire. Je l'acceptai puis regardais le 2ème, le 3ème… C'était donc tout les élèves de ma classe !

Je pris un long moment pour les accepter tous. A peine avais-je finis en soupirant que ce fut une réel invasion de : « salut », « hey », « hello », « coucou », « baaah »… C'était la mort !

Je me mis directement hors ligne : Ahhh j'avais échappé belle...

Je préférais alors me connecter sur ebuddy. 5 ajouts en communs ! Ouf enfin c'était certes mieux que 23. Mais je me demandais tout de même d'où ils l'avaient eu…

Après les avoir accepté, je me rendis compte qu'aucun de mes amis de Tokyo n'était connecté… Sans doute l'horaire…

Puis soudain, un du nom de « Panthera au boulot» me parla :

* * *

><p>«<em> -Panthera au boulot dit:<em>  
><strong>slt<strong>  
><strong>cv?<strong>  
><em>-je dis:<em>  
><strong>oui et toi ? c'est quoi ton nom ?<strong>  
><em>-Panthera au boulot dit:<em>  
><strong>b1 merci<strong>  
><strong>Grimmjow<strong>  
><em>-je dis:<em>  
><strong>ah ben enchanté<strong>  
><em>-Panthera au boulot dit:<em>  
><strong>c toi la déjantée?<strong>  
><strong>lol!<strong>  
><em>-je dis:<em>  
><strong>Hein ?<strong>  
><em>Panthera au boulot :<em>  
><strong>Ben ton statut là « dégantée à fond »<strong>  
><em>-Je dis :<em>  
><strong>Ah sa. Sa faisait longtemps que je ne mettais pas connecté sur msn… sa doit dater de mes années de primaires.<strong>  
><em>-Panthera au boulot :<em>  
><strong>Ah donc t'es pas dégantée…<strong>

::pas possible comment qu'il est lourd...::

_-je dis :_  
><strong>Si un peu toujours… il le faut bien… et puis tu pourrais pas me dépasser pour sur.<strong>

::Bordel qu'est ce qui m'arrive je commence à parler comme une gamine de 6ème … Ca craint !::

_-Panthera au boulot dit:_  
><strong>ca depend sur kel terrin tu veux qu'on s'aventure!<strong>  
><em>-je dis:<em>  
><strong>et à quel terrain tu pense ?<strong>  
><em>-Panthera au boulot dit:<em>  
><strong>moi a rien<strong>  
><strong>et toi?<strong>  
><em>-je dis:<em>  
><strong>Ben c'est toi qui as mis le sujet sur le tapis<strong>  
><em>-Panthera au boulot dit:<em>  
><strong>SEX!<strong>

::Tellement prévisible ce gars là::

_-je dis:_  
><strong>haha raté je m'y aventure pas avec des inconnus sa !<strong>  
><em>-Panthera au boulot dit:<em>  
><strong>mdr!<strong>  
><strong>tu voi t pa si dejanté que ca!<strong>  
><em>-je dis:<em>  
><strong>Ben ya des limites quand même et<strong>  
><strong>j'avoue sur ce terrain tu me surpasses<strong>  
><strong>allé!<strong>

*Laissons la fierté des hommes prendre le dessus… Faisons lui plaisir :p*

_-Panthera au boulot dit:_  
><strong>mdr!<strong>  
><strong>merci<strong>  
><strong>tu a kel age au fait?<strong>  
><em>-je dis:<em>  
><strong>eu… ben 16 ans c'est évident non ?<strong>  
><em>-Panthera au boulot dit:<em>  
><strong>Ben non moi j'en ai 21.<strong>

::WAHHAHHAA troisième âge !::

_-Panthera au boulot dit:_  
><strong>c pour ca alors<strong>  
><em>-je dis:<em>  
><strong>ben oué logique que tu me dépasses<strong>  
><em>-Panthera au boulot dit:<em>  
><strong>Mais tu sais c'est en forgeant que l'on deviens forgeron!<strong>  
><strong>n'es-ce pas?<strong>

::Très subtil celui là… il commence à m'énerver::

_-je dis:_  
><strong>oué mais faut d'abord du bon matériel non ?<strong>  
><em>-Panthera au boulot dit:<em>  
><strong>tkk pa pr ca!<strong>  
><strong>mdr!<br>yen a dan lcalbute  
>et puis dan ton cas, c en taillent kon devient tailleuz !<strong>  
><em>-je dis:<em>  
><strong>Bon excuse je dois y aller »<strong>

* * *

><p>Non mais celui là… un vrai pervers !<p>

J'essayais de m'occuper avec Internet… Pourtant bien que Google soit notre meilleur ami, je m'ennuyais. Papa et même mon petit frère n'étaient pas encore rentrés. Je m'ennuyais.

Après un moment, je regardais donc qui était connecté. Un captiva mon esprit : « 4 chauves souris marchandes ». Très bizarre cette histoire. Mais bon comme je n'avais rien à faire je me lançais :

* * *

><p><em>-Je dis :<em>  
><strong>Hello.<strong>  
><em>-4 chauves souris marchandes :<em>  
><strong>Bonjour belle demoiselle… comment allez vous ?<strong>  
><em>-Je dis :<em>  
><strong>Oui sa va. C'est quoi ton nom ?<strong>  
><em>-4 chauves souris marchandes :<em>  
><strong>Ulquiorra.<strong>  
><em>-je dis:<em>  
><strong>Sinon tu fais quoi de beau ?<strong>  
><em>-4 chauves souris marchandes :<em>  
><strong>Je tapote sur mon clavier comme sur le dos d'un camarade pour lui dire qu'on l'aime bien..<strong>  
><em>-je dis:<em>  
><strong>très poétique cette histoire avec ton clavier !<strong>  
><em>-4 chauves souris marchandes :<em>  
><strong>Absolument incroyable… <strong>**toute cette anomalie génétique regroupée dans la même personne rationnelle. Oui bon j'arrête je me suis un peu défoncé. Fais pas attention. Et toi tu fais quoi ?  
><strong>_-Je dis :_  
><strong>Ben là je glande. Je m'ennuie.<strong>  
><em>-4 chauves souris marchandes :<em>  
><strong>Tiens, remarquable. A peine il y a deux secondes une amie m'a baptisé comme étant le remède de l'ennui.<strong>

::SILENCE::

_-Je dis :_  
><strong>Eh on t'entends plus par ici…<strong>  
><em>-4 chauves souris marchandes :<em>  
><strong>Ben toi non plus…<strong>

::Ouh là... l'horrible casse… SILENCE::

_-Je dis :_  
><strong>ptin jcroyais que tété un remède ! bouge ton cul !<strong>  
><em>-4 chauves souris marchandes :<em>  
><strong>J'ai droit au repos, sapristi, parbleu.<strong>  
><strong>Exploiteuse.<strong>  
><em>-je dis:<em>  
><strong>hahahaha ben quoi je suis trés possessive<strong>  
><em>-4 chauves souris marchandes :<em>  
><strong>Ouais mais je ne suis pas ton objet non plus.<strong>  
><em>-je dis:<em>  
><strong>M'enfin c'est vrai que je dois te laisser avec ton cher clavier<strong>  
><strong>Possessive c'est pas nécessairement un objet - alala le stupide !<strong>  
><em>-4 chauves souris marchandes :<em>  
><strong>Oui ok.<strong>  
><strong>J'aime bien les filles possessives entre nous o_o<strong>  
><em>-je dis:<em>  
><strong>Eh ben t'es servi m'enfin putin c'est quoi cette soirée de merde !<strong>  
><em>-4 chauves souris marchandes :<em>  
><strong>Bah allez, commande moi.<strong>  
><strong>I'm your slave tonight.<br>**_-je dis:_  
><strong>épate moi !<strong>  
><em>-4 chauves souris marchandes :<em>  
><strong>Attends. J'enfile mon costume de Dark Vador.<strong>  
><strong>Je vais me fighter avec des nounours au sabre Laser.<strong>  
><em>-je dis:<em>  
><strong>pauvres nounours<strong>  
><em>-4 chauves souris marchandes :<em>  
><strong>Oui.<strong>  
><strong>Ils l'auront voulu.<strong>  
><strong>Ils me regardent comme des racailles. I'm leur master tonight.<strong>  
><em>je dis:<em>  
><strong>niahhahaa<strong>  
><strong>and iam the master of the master .. la classe<strong>  
><em>-4 chauves souris marchandes :<em>  
><strong>Hum.<strong>  
><strong>Pourquoi pas.<strong>  
><em>-je dis:<em>  
><strong>Sérieu à part t'emmerder avec moi tu fou quoi ?<strong>  
><em>-4 chauves souris marchandes :<br>_**Je ne fais rien.**  
><strong>Ma vie est une platitude de jours dénués de sens pour toujours.<strong>  
><em>-je dis:<em>  
><strong>le poète revient en chasse il m'avait manqué .. eh non tu dois bien faire quelque chose euoh pas possible: tu joues, tu dessines, tu fais du coloriage ( XD )...?<strong>  
><em>-4 chauves souris marchandes :<em>  
><strong>Rien de spécial.<br>**

::SILENCE::

* * *

><p>Ah la la que je m'ennuie. Et j'ai plus trop envie de lui sortir à celui là les vers du nez pour qu'il parle !<p>

Tiens y a l'autre là Grimmjow qui me parle… Bon allez tant qu'il n'y a rien à faire :

* * *

><p>« <em>-Panthera au boulot :<em>  
><strong>Tjrs là ?<strong>  
><strong>Quoi tu fais ?<strong>  
><em>-je dis:<em>  
><strong>je matte des videos marrantes et toi?<strong>  
><em>-Panthera au boulot :<em>  
><strong>Pas grand-chose de plus que tout-à-l'heure ^^<strong>  
><strong>En fait Je me fais du bien.<strong>

::Alala ce vieux pervers… "je me fais du bien" pffff… dégueulasse ! donc ouais la meilleure des solutions : Aucune réponse::

_-Panthera au boulot :  
><em>**:D ^^_  
><em>**

::Bon il insiste pour que je lui parle …::

_-je dis:_  
><strong>tu t'amuse<strong>  
><em>-Panthera au boulot :<br>_**ouép paske la tuyauterie est bouchée**  
><strong>Y'a pa de mal a se faire du bien ~<strong>  
><strong>Et puis sa occupe<strong>  
><em>-je dis:<em>  
><strong>prend ton temps tant que ta pas sommeil<strong>  
><em>Panthera au boulot:<em>  
><strong>Le soir je prends toujours mon temps<strong>

::Bon là ça devient fatiguant, sa perversion::

_-je dis:_  
><strong>je vais arrêter de te parler comme sa t'aura pas les mains occupés à faire autre chose<strong>  
><em>-Panthera au boulot :<em>  
><strong>Ca m'dérange pa, j'arive à écrire d'une main<strong>  
><em>-je dis:<em>  
><strong>ah oué merde j'y avait pas pensé x)<strong>  
><em>-Panthera au boulot :<em>  
><strong>Haha<strong>  
><strong>Puis comme ça tu me tiens compagnie pendant ce temps là<strong>  
><strong>tu pourras etre cooperative dailleur<strong>  
><em>-je dis:<em>  
><strong>ooooh !<strong>  
><em>-Panthera au boulot :<em>  
>Bakwa ?<br>_-je dis:_  
><strong>fais le petit ange fais le petit ange ! :p<strong>  
><em>-Panthera au boulot :<em>  
><strong>(A)<strong>  
><em>-je dis:<em>  
><strong>voila menfin tu veux qu'on parle de quoi ?<strong>  
><em>-Panthera au boulot :<em>  
><strong>De cul ? xD<strong>  
><strong>Le gros obsédé xD<strong>  
><em>-je dis:<em>  
><strong>hahahah<strong>  
><em>-Panthera au boulot :<em>  
><strong>Mais, dans ma position actuelle, je me vois mal tenir un discours sur la création d'un état pokemon !<strong>  
><strong>Alors on parle de quoi ?<strong>  
><em>-je dis:<em>  
><strong>ben on pourrai parler de n'importe quoi… ta tête sera pas vraiment avec moi donc ché pas!<strong>  
><em>-Panthera au boulot :<em>  
><strong>Ca dépeeeend<strong>  
><em>-je dis:<em>  
><strong>ah non ! je suis pas vraiment le genre té pas tombé sur la bonne fille dommage<strong>  
><em>-Panthera au boulot :<em>  
><strong>Zuuuuut<strong>  
><em>-je dis:<em>  
><strong>si tu veux j'ai pour toi quelqun<strong>

::Silence::

_-Je dis :_  
><strong>nan je dec xD haha<strong>  
><em>-Panthera au boulot :<em>  
><strong>xD<strong>  
><strong>M'prends pas pour un désespéré non plus xDD<strong>  
><em>-je dis:<em>  
><strong>nan mais je compreeeeeeeeeeeend tu veux<strong>  
><strong>simplement!<strong>  
><strong>passer le temps<strong>  
><em>-Panthera au boulot :<em>  
><strong>Voilà, en parlant de choses agréables !<strong>  
><em>-je dis:<em>  
><strong>Allé moi je go manger !<strong>  
><em>-Panthera au boulot :<em>  
><strong>moi aussi, j'vais manger des petits animaux<strong>  
><em>-je dis:<em>  
><strong>ah ?<strong>  
><em>-Panthera au boulot:<em>  
><strong>oui, des chattes<strong>  
><strong>ciao !<strong>

* * *

><p>Bon et bien, si tout le monde est comme ça dans ma classe, c'est parti, je vais pleurer toute la nuit...<p>

* * *

><p>HEEEEY ici Juuuuulebox ! (et sa correctrice Nemyr tant qu'on y est... mouarf l'incruste !)<br>Donc voilà tout à l'heure dans l'intro, j'insinuais que ce chapitre allait être moins bien que le précédent.. évident, non ? Quoique ce chapitre est truffé d'insinuations...  
>Enfin à vous de juger, espérons qu'il vous a plu !<br>Ciao ;)


End file.
